


Captain America: Dragon

by Imbecamiel



Series: Avenger!Dragons [5]
Category: Captain America, Captain America (2011), Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: And surely baby dragons are even better!, Because everything's better with dragons!, Because... magic, De-aged Captain America (sort of), Fanart, Gen, Other, Turn ALL the things into dragons!, Work Safe, digitally colored, dragon!AU, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Captain America makes a very cute... baby... dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America: Dragon

I couldn't help myself. XD I'd thought that I might do this after I did the polished adult Cap!dragon, but... I was having problems with my Thor dragon (which is now almost finished). So I just had to take a break and work on this one for a bit. The fact that I am getting a puppy, whose name is Captain, in a week and a half is, of course, _totally irrelevant_. *g*

(Larger version is at my DA, [here](http://imbecamiel.deviantart.com/#/d58hhrx).)


End file.
